Episode 64
Brilith recalls the many revered magicians in the history of Willarv: The one who discovered the principles of Creation magic, thus improving living standards; the one who developed the most efficient way to use Death magic, which greatly assisted in the battle against the suras; the magician who used his remaining lifespan to summon the God of Wind to move the survivors of planet Carte to Willarv after the Cataclysm, when all planetary contact had been lost; and the magician who operated all the city turrets in Eloth during the Cataclysm, saving the city. She believes, however, that the greatest of all magicians was her mother. She recalls her mother telling her to wait for the temple magicians, before leaving to face suras attacking Atera while wielding the Staff of Agni. Her mother never returned. Lorraine brings along Ari on her visit with Brilith, while Airi decided to stay behind to watch the store. Ari is worried about being a useless student, but Lorraine compliments him on how he takes care of details in her store. Brilith hands Lorraine the Staff of Agni and asks her to alter it. She describes it as being the strongest item for magicians using fire magic. Prior to the Cataclysm, the fire priest of Konchez offered her mother 100,000 gold for it. Brilith saw her mother use it, raining meteors of fire onto the battlefield. Another magician later took it, and only agreed to return it after Brilith obtained her A-rank magician license. Due to her poor Flame Mastery (a type of silent magic), the Staff of Agni just explodes in her face. Lorraine notes that god-class items can only be altered once per month, and the probability of success depends on the personality of the god. The spell might always work if the god is lenient, but it risks killing the magician if the god is ill-tempered. Lorraine is shown successfully altering a bow, but failing to alter the Golden Knight. Brilith recalls how Agni used to joke around with her, and assures Lorraine that the god is kind. Lorraine agrees to try, but asks her why she didn't use it before. Thinking of the last time she saw Agni, Brilith explains that she lost a trusted friend due to her own fault. While that person was there, she didn't need the staff. She sadly thinks that she must have made Agni angry for him to leave without a word. She thinks he'll never return. As they return to the store, Ari asks Lorraine who Brilith's friend could be. Lorraine doesn't forward a guess, noting that she believed Asha to be her only close friend, but Brilith was obviously not talking about her. They enter the store only to see Airi sleeping, having likely ignored all the customers. The angry Lorraine uses bhavati brahma to transform the Staff of Agni into a monstrous shape and attack Airi, who fights back with hoti kubera. Airi claims to be more skilled than Lorraine, but she is unsuccessful in breaking the staff. Lorraine gloats that god-class items are indestructible. Meanwhile, Ari is shocked that they used up the only modification attempt for the month. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (young Brilith): (something about checking an older drawing of Brilith - translation is confusing - this will be updated later) ** (Jibril): Jibril was one of four AA-ranked magicians, but she has since died. (Brilith has said as much, as well.) Someone else later took the position of the fourth AA. ** (Brilith retrieving the Staff): The woman who kept the Staff did keep her promise, didn't she? It's worth 100,000 gold, so it's the kind of item a greedy person could hang on to... but she returned the Staff to an A-ranked magician. ** (Agni): After drawing this, I realized that it kind of looks like someone is cooking Agni, so I had to cut a little off the bottom. * On the magicians that Brilith lists at the beginning of the episode: ** The first is the one who discovered the principles of Creation magic. ** The second is the one who developed the most efficient way to use death magic: On Willarv, the temple of Death is in Rindhallow. Sagara later refers to this city as one drenched in the blood of her people. ** The third is the magician who summmoned Vayu to help transport the survivors of Carte to Willarv. We learn near the end of Season 2 that this was Trisilla Ajes, the Priest of Wind from Carte. Leez's father Rao Leez and Asha were on this same transport. (Asha's presence on this transport, only hinted at so far in the series, is explicitly stated in her blog profile on Currygom's blog.) Many fans incorrectly suspected that Rao himself was the summoner. ** The fourth is the magician who saved Eloth during the Cataclysm: at this moment, we see the silhouette of Saha On, the magician currently ranked #1 on Willarv. * On Jibril's death: ** Brilith's memories of her mother occurred in N5 (date of Jibril's death according to Currygom's blog). ** Brilith was subsequently shown to be rescued by the temple magicians. ** This episode thus confirms that Atera was attacked in the year N5 when Jibril Ajes was still alive. This is suspect, since she summoned a god, and a city protected by a god is difficult to breach. ** This implies that either the scale of the attack was exceptional (unlikely, or the city would be destroyed by now), or that Agni was absent and not protecting the city for whatever reason. * Airi told Ari to go with Lorraine. In fact, she did this for Ari to get some rest. * The person who took the Staff of Agni, Natasha Ross, is also shown in a previous episode. * Agni later explains that Brilith is bad at silent magic because she is too human. Those who are good at it have given up part of their humanity. * The bow altered by Lorraine is the Neutral Bow. She was commissioned to do so by Riche Seiran. Unknown to most, the bow was made by Vayu for Rao Leez. * Lorraine bought the Golden Knight from an antiques shop after it was stolen from the Temple of Earth. It's currently stuck on Leez, who can't get it off. * In this episode, we can see Lorraine's eye color again. It's yellow. * We later learn that Lorraine and others had already suspected Brilith of summoning Agni before. References